Hope
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Rose Weasley never thought the torture and punishment would end. She also never thought she could start a war bigger than Ben Hur. She also never thought Scorpius would care. But when she is forced to leave the people she cares about's life in limbo, none of these things matter.
1. Lions

**A/N: This is for the 100k Pairings Competition by The Original Horcrux on HPFC. Warning; May include rape, abuse, torture and kidnapping. M for a reason.**

* * *

I decide to ignore the dim light that barely lights up the cellar. I have been for the last three days, which is how long I have been here. It is absolutely miserable. And the light's no help at all.

_When will they help me?_

There is nothing to do; I am bored. I know why they decided to capture me, of all people; because I'm Ron and Hermione's daughter, the war heroes' daughter, their only daughter. And they know that my parents would do _anything_ for me.

_Do they even care?_

They have to. I'm their daughter. Their _only _daughter. These thoughts often circulate my head. Then I hear a soft ding and I rush over to the small barred window that my food is shoved through. I can see outside and, judging by the amount of light that has flittered through, it is night time. Then I hear the soft voice that has nearly driven me mad.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _The song is repeated in a stupid, tingly, soft and sweet voice. I try not to concentrate on it, but it is extremely hard. Not even James or Fred, who are very good at getting distracted, would be able to resist listening to the torturous melody.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _I grab the plate, filled with mashed potatoes, a small portion of chicken, a tin piece of fish, half an apple and some lettuce. I am also given four buckets; one of orange juice, water to drink, milk and washing water.

This is the only way I can tell they want me to suffer, but stay alive at all costs.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

I want to scream, and shout out, and tell whoever is keeping me hostage to just _stop_. But the melody, the sweet tune…

_No. _I just can't afford to lose myself in the song. I can't.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

I wish the war would go away. The main evil guy (who keeps changing names) is worse than Voldemort. He doesn't like to just be plain, and just kill. He and his followers are better at torturing than killing. It's horrible. I swear, I'd rather deal with Voldemort.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

That song! I just have to-I can't…

Yes, I just screamed. I'm sorry for betraying myself. But it's just…

Wait. The person has gone away. I sigh and slide down the cold stone wall. I force myself to eat. I swallow down the chicken and mashed potatoes; it tastes terrible. Everything does. Most of it tastes like dirt grinded in to a wall.

I swallow down my food and throw the plastic plate into the trash, where it makes a loud sound as it clatters against the others. I grab the blanket that has been given to me and I wrap it around my bare knees. It barely gives me any relief..

_Why won't they help me?_

They care. They have to.

_Do they?_

I hear footsteps; I can only dread what's to come.

The cloaked figure has a mask shoved onto their head so I cannot recognise them. Their voice is muffled and hard, much harder than the sweet, torturous voice of the singer.

"Ready, little girl?" They ask. I shake my head. Then their fist connects with my arm. I've learnt not to scream and cry, so I stand there and try to be strong. My body is soon completely bruised. They grin at me.  
"By the way… I'm about your age, and you can call me Ryan." He whispers. I groan and he rips my shirt off. Suddenly my personal space is invaded. Luckily, like always, they don't go down past my belly button. He's just creepy and I want to scream. My upper half is subjected to brutal lovemaking and I try to twist away.

"Stop," I moan, tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Shut up, bitch," 'Ryan' hisses. I try to shake my head as tears roll down my cheeks. He grips me tight and I let myself scream.

_I want Scorpius, I want Scorpius, I want Scorpius, I want Scorpius... _

I miss my boyfriend. He truly loved me, and I truly love him. I hope he hasn't given up on me. I love him way too much.

_Please don't give up, Please don't give up..._

Sometimes I wonder if people even care that I'm gone.

_Are they even looking for me?_

Scorpius wouldn't give up on me. I know that as a fact. Scorpius and I made a promise, just after we graduated, that we would never, ever ever give up on each other. And, to this day, we've both kept our promise. It's a promise I would never break. It's one of the few thoughts that can keep me grounded and sane while I'm stuck in here.

_ I love you, Scorpius. _

Ryan traces my bare skin and I know there's nothing I can do about it.

"Let me go," I whisper. 'Ryan' smirks.  
"No way in hell, slut," He hisses. I scream again. He forces himself on top of me and I scream again. Then I feel a splitting pain in the back of my head and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up and my food is gone. Blood has dripped down the wall. I've still got the buckets of liquids, they're huddled in the corner. But he is gone, and that's the important thing. I sit up and rub the back of my head subconsciously. It hurts and I find my hand flinching away. I examine the bruises on my arm quickly. I waddle over to the water and pour it over me. It splashes down onto my face and dribbles down my front. Then I realise I'm not wearing a t-shirt and I began to wonder around, looking for it. I find it covered in blood,so I pick it up and dunk it in what's left of the washing water. I throw the wet shirt onto myself and briefly shake myself dry.

I drink some milk but it barely makes me feel stronger. I feel my knees give way and I fall to the floor. It's stone cold and I wince as my body collides with it. My red hair fizzes out and I half-heartedly comb it with my fingers. They feel so big and awkward that I get them knotted in my hair because of my clumsiness. I eventually pull my fingers out of my hair and ignore the pain that soars through my scalp when I do so. I struggle for my breath and began to panic. I don't know why, but I just _can't _resist the urge to scream and try and push the walls out to make myself have more room.

Everything feels like it's closing in on me and I want to run away. I try pushing the walls but nothing happens. I pace around the room, hoping for something, just _anything _so I can tell that it's not going to swallow me up.

Then I hear footsteps walking towards the little barred window. They only give me things once a day, but the person with the singing voice comes back three times a day. I think they're trying to make me go insane.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

_Go near it, listen, _I tell myself. My hands stop trying to cover up my ears and my body stumbles the window in the darkness.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

_No. _My body is torn between listening and running away. But the melody, the sweet, sweet melody...

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Terror consumes me and I feel like everything's spinning. Maybe it is. Maybe I'm dead.

Maybe.

I huddle against the window and peer through it. The light almost blinds me. My eyes dart away as the pain glares into them. I shut them almost immediately. Then I reach a tentative hand out through the window and I feel gravel, and light, sprinkling rain drops. My tongue lolls out happily.

_I'm feeling the outside world. Finally, _I think. My eyes flutter open again, just to take a peek, and I feel my pupils narrow as quick as they can. I can see no signs of another human being, so maybe, just maybe, they've finally gone away...

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

No such luck.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Please let it go away.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Help me.


	2. Memories

_"Who are you?" I demanded, ignoring the fact that I could barely see in the dim, foggy moonlight. I heard a small crack and I felt that somebody else was there. I drew out my wand, and looked around carefully._

_"What of it, bitch?" The distinctly male voice retorted. He quickly disarmed me. I bent down to pick my wand up, still carefully looking around. But my wand spiralled towards the man. I could see him, finally, in the small light of the cracked, almost ancient lamp he held steadily. His mouth curved upwards in an unpleasant smirk._

_"You can't get me," I said confidently, more to myself than him, "I'm Harry Potter' niece." _God, _I thought, _Scorpius will laugh. He told me not to go out at night alone. He'll practically hire me personal security guards when I get home and tell him_!_

_"So?" He asked. Then he tied me up. I squirmed._

_"Let go of me!" I screamed. I realised this wasn't something Scorpius would laugh was cold, hard, real. _

_"Crucio," The man laughed. Pain shot through my body and I smacked my head on the ground._

_That was the last thing I_ _remember. _

Sometimes I remember what life was like before I was stuck in this living hell. It makes me stop thinking about my fate. Though sometimes it makes things worse. Much, much more worse.

I try to focus on Happy Memories most of the time. Like my time in Hogwarts.

_"I'm going to bed," I stated clearly to the bantering Albus and Scorpius, "Before one of you gets us killed, or worse, expelled!" I flounced off to my dormitory, "And that means you have to leave. You two are Slytherins, not Gryffindors!"  
_"_Fine, fine, we were just leaving," Scorpius grumbled._

_"Sure," Albus smirked, elbowing him in the side._

_"That hurt!" Scorpius retorted, his blond hair flopping to one side. I smiled.  
_

_"Boys," I shook my head and rolled my eyes over-dramatically. Scorpius poked his tongue out at me._

_"Girl," He said, mimicking me, though it really didn't have the same effect._

_"Real mature," I grinned, rolling my eyes._

_"Night!"  
"Night!"  
"Goodnight, Albus. Goodnight, Scorpius," I smiled, before bounding up the steps and going into my dormitory._

Those were the times. I was innocent. Happy. Not stuck in a death trap.

Great.

I hear a scuffle of feet and a sick song fills my ears again. I double over and try to cover up my ears from the sickening song, but it's extremely difficult.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

___"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

I scream and scream; it's no use. They won't go away. They don't even have food or water for me. I'm still using last night's ration. Which I've already eaten.

Great.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."__  
_

It's killing me. I really just want it to go away.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

Please go away.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Please...

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."__  
_

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Happy Memories.

Happy Memories.

_"You're Scorpius Malfoy," I sniffed as I sat down in the small compartment, humming the latest _'Half Blood Princess' _song, which was called, _'Magical Beings'_. He glared at me down his long, slightly pointed nose._

_"So you have to be Miss Know-It-All's daughter, don't you?" He joked, "Rose Weasley."  
"Correct," I yawned, sitting down, "I have to stay away from you. You're trouble."  
"Brilliant," Scorpius rolled his eyes, "More Malfoy-haters."  
"Don't label me!" I scolded warningly, "I don't want a label."  
"Do you really have a choice?" Scorpius asked me, sighing._

_"I would hope so," I confided._

_"Poor you," Scorpius shrugged with a sly smirk. _

Scorpius. He is looking for you. Remember that.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

Don't loose hope.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

I have to listen.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

I carefully lift my hands off my ears and tilt my head to the side.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away."_

It's such a sweet tune, a sweet melody, so sweet, have to listen, sweet...

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Sweet, sweet, fills my ears, sweet, tune, melody...

..._Sick._

No. I cannot let myself be taken away by the stupid song.

_"The lion roars, the lion screams, the lion drains away." _

Think of Scorpius.

Happy Memories.

Happy Memories.

_"You honestly think I'm going to let you walk all over me?" I demanded. Albus shrugged._

_"I was just asking for some help," He squeaked._

_"Just like your father with my mother, eh?" I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping like acid off my words._

_"Your own father was the worst offender," Albus shot back. _

_"Gawd, Al, lay off the poor gal," Scorpius cut in, "She just had to survive a date with me. She's probably traumatised."_

_"Poor you," Albus sighed in mock-sympathy, shaking his head, "Scorpius is pretty scary, isn't he?"_

_"Oh, shut up," I blushed, going crimson, "You two have it in for me,"  
"Bad Rose, Bad Rose, what ya gonna do?"They sang in unison, "What ya gonna do when ya dad comes for you!" They elbowed me in chorus.  
_

_"Stop it!" I blushed, trying to push past them._

_"Oh, Rosie," Albus sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid you've worn out your laugh box,"  
"What a terrible thing to happen," Scorpius added in mock despair._

_"You two," I scolded, but even I could not bring myself to keep a straight face._

_"What, Rosie?" Scorpius asked in a babyish voice.  
"This is just _Great, _isn't it?" I rolled my eyes._

_"What, my kissing? I thought it'd be more than satisfactory," Scorpius joked.  
_

_"Oh, get a room already!" Albus instructed us._

_"It's not like we're kissing, or anything," Scorpius smirked, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. I blushed an even darker red than my hair._

_"Scorp," I groaned._

_"Oh, geez man, did I have to see that?" Albus pretended to strangle himself._

_"As a matter of fact," Scorpius replied, after thinking for a while, "You did,"  
"Give it up," I shrugged, adjusting my shoulder bag._

_"Sorry, I just don't want to see my best friend putting his hand down my cousin's pants!"_

That was just too much for me. I'm sorry, but really? Way to much...

So I slapped Albus across the face.

Real smooth, Rose.

Happy Memories like that keep me alive though. Well, as alive as I can be.

I should probably rephrase that; they keep me sane.

I splash some washing water onto my face and try to comb my hair with my fingers, but they feel big and sticky and too out-of-place. My red hair refuses to stay flat and frizzes out in all directions, giving me a red halo. I groan and my eyes dart around the room, but there's nothing new; there never is. Just the same, stone-cold wall.

I refuse to give in and stare at it so I try to think of something, anything other than my stupid imprisonment. I can't really think of anything, even though my mind's spinning like a Ferris Wheel. I hate it when this happens. When my mind goes completely blank.

I decide to scrounge around for some food; I check in a tiny corner and I find a bread roll and some cheese that I must've left there last night. I nibble on the cheese and take a bite into the breadroll. The numb taste explodes in my mouth and I crunch on it carefully. There are some burnt bits but I'm honestly so hungry that I can't be bothered to care.

Then I hear echoing footsteps and my mind goes into some kind of frenzy. I cower in the corner behind the buckets of water. I pull the blanket over my head and ignore my constant shaking. I hear 'Ryan' open the door and come in.  
"Rosie," He calls in his deep voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are,"  
I tremble even harder and tears roll down my cheeks. I hastily wipe them away and be careful not to make a sound.

"I'll find you, bitch," He growls, giving up on trying to be nice. I can't help it. I scream and blow my cover. He marches over to me and kicks over the buckets, spilling the precious water I use to drink and wipe the everlasting grime off my skin.  
"Come here, Rosie," He hisses. I briefly see him raise a beater's club and I feel a shot of pain run up the back of my head.

Then everything goes black.


	3. Beg

**Warning: Rape**

I wake up in a dingy, small room. I hear breathing and I can tell I'm not alone. I just hope it's not 'Ryan'.

"Who are you?"  
It's not him; I can tell by the high pitched voice. It's a woman, a girl, who looks around my age; but I don't recognise her.

"Rose," I whisper, "Weasley,"  
"Vivienne Indigo Buteeth," The girl whispers, "And if you're Ron Weasley's daughter, like I think you are, then we're the same age."  
"I am his daughter." I nod, chewing on my lip nervously, "How long have you been here?"  
"Nearly a month, I think," Vivienne says, twisting her body awkwardly. My eyes are slowly adjusting to the light and when I see her my heart nearly breaks through my ribs.

She's not wearing a thread of clothing. Her body is covered in black, green and blue bruises. Bags sag under her eyes and her face is red from recently shed tears. Her hair has obviously been shaved off. Her green eyes droop as she sees me realise this. Then I see that make up has been smeared on her face and I feel so, so very sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her. She shrugs, then shivers.

"It's not your fault," She squeaks, before curling up in the corner self-consciously. I curl up in the opposite corner, and try to analyse where I am. There's no windows, and it's just a small room. There's a bucket of water in the corner. I don't know where the food is. I manage to get myself to sleep, and I'm finally, if only for a few hours, at peace.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of somebody apparating, then swearing and performing a spell that I recognise; it's so we can't apparate out. I recognise the voice, too, and a shudder runs down my back.  
"Vivienne, get up," I hear the sound of a boot connecting with skin and a small wince. Then I hear Vivienne stand up.

"Yes?"  
"Today. I need you dressed in five minutes. It will get you food. Got it?"  
"Again?"  
"Problem?" 'Ryan' asks. Then I hear the sound of cracking and almost silent sobs. Then I hear him escort Vivienne upstairs.

_What on earth is going on?_

* * *

When she comes back there's whipping marks across her face. Her hair has been extended and is now long, blond and flowing. She has been crudely covered in make up and lingerie.

"Help," She mouths, before going limp and falling to the floor. I grab the bucket of water, quickly drink some for myself, then throw it onto her. But it's no use.

"Vivienne," I plead, "Come on," I don't know why I care, but I really do. Maybe it's because of the fact it could be me. Then I hear a _crack _behind me. I shudder and turn around.  
"No," I whisper, too scared to scream. He crucios me then apparates.

* * *

I wake up in what looks like an actress' trailer. There's feathery costumes and make up everywhere. Then I realise the whole story.  
"Get me out of here," I whisper. Ryan smirks.

"Why?" He asks, pretending to be innocent, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Please," I whisper. He laughs and flicks his wand twice. I am stuck standing still, like a mannequin. And I'm butt naked. He smiles at me diabolically before grabbing a tiny pale blue skirt and tossing it to me. I can't catch it and it falls at my feet. Anger and humiliation bubbles inside of me. He dresses me in it. Then he wraps a matching feathery scarf around my neck that dangles in front of my breasts. He paints my face in light blue make up and charms my fringe to be pale blue. Then he puts me under a curse that technically isn't unforgivable because it's not registered by the ministry, but should be. He summons a pole and my body is stuck prancing and dancing around it.

"Now, Rosie," He sneers, "I think you're enjoying yourself, no? And I don't want to spoil that. I go to hard. So meet my little brother, Kyle." He flicks my hair up and his little brother walks in. He looks a year younger than me, and very scared.

"Hi," Kyle squeaks, running a hand through his messy hair. Then Ryan winks and leaves. My body keeps spinning.

"I'll take it off for you," He offers. He flicks his wand and the spell is gone.

"Thank you," I say with tears in my eyes.

"But, Ryan said, I needed to do some things... I'm sorry..." Kyle's knees begin to tremble. Then he drags me over to a bed in the corner.

"I'm sorry." He whispers again, "I need to prepare you." Then he makes the bed for me, and gestures for me to hop in. Blushing, I do.

"Do what he says. Otherwise, well..." Kyle trails off and walks out the door.

"What?" I call. But I'm met with Ryan's ugly face, not Kyle's. Ryan looks a bit older than me, but not older than twenty-five.

"Come on, you filthy girl!" He smirks. He pulls my clothes off and strokes my breast. I try to squirm away but he just laughs.

"You can't get away, can you?" He grins. I moan.

"You can't, you filthy slut." He unbuttons his shirt and slides on top of me. He strokes my thighs and kisses my breasts. I lie there, mortified, hoping, wishing I could go home.

_Please..._

He straddles my belly and sticks his finger into my mouth. He runs it smoothly over my teeth.

"Say thank you," He commands, "I haven't hurt you yet." He mutters, _"Imperio!_" and makes me say it._  
_

"Thank you, Master," I hear my mouth squeak. Then he releases me. He takes his pants off and fiddles with his cock.

"You want me," He smirks. I try to shake my head but he holds it firmly in place. Then he slips on a condom and slides into me. It's painful and tears streak down my cheeks. He thrusts further in. I scream and he pulls out.

"You like that," He tells me firmly, tracing my breasts. Then he slides his cock into my mouth. I can't scream now. He pulls it out straight away.

"Lick," He orders, rubbing it against my lips. I shake my head.

"No," I whisper. He stands up and removes himself from the bed.  
"No?" He repeats. I don't reply, "No? Ah, I see... Crucio!" My body shakes and pain fills me. Tears rush down my cheeks and I scream and scream. Then my body falls back onto the bed, crumpled and weak.

"Still no..." Ryan smirks. Before I can reply he rubs his cock against my lips.

_Please let me go, let me go home, let me listen to my mother's lectures, my father's laughs, let me see my brother's eyes' rolling, and please, please just let me see Scorpius smile again before I die. Please. _

I try to block out the sounds that he makes, and the curses after that. I try to ignore the way he tortures me with terrible curses, and I try to ignore the pain. I try to ignore his thrusts. I just try to ignore it.

Then, as I lay there, feeling hopeless, I remember a chilling lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I got too scared of Dad and Uncle Harry's stories about the war.

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound. _

If only that was true. I wish it was true.

_Don't look out your window, darling_

_Everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_I'm trying, _I want to tell my mum, but then more tears rush down my face.

Then I feel Ryan lean over me, and lick my ear.

"You slutty whore, you like this, don't you? You filthy little bloodtraitor!"

_Slut, whore. Slut, whore._

He slaps me across the face.

_Slut, whore. Slut, whore._

"You like this," He smiles, reptilian like, "You whore, you like this, don't you? Crucio!" Pain runs through me, but my body's so numb I barely feel it. Then he slides a knife out from under the bedsheets.

"Let me cut you," He whispers. Then he carefully carves one word into my arm. I read it.

_Slut. _Blood drips from it.

"What are you?" He demands, digging his knife into my throat. I know only one thing will satisfy him.

"I'm a slut." I say. My brain is so messed up I can't tell if it's true or not.

"That's right. Don't you forget it." He advises me, fingering the word on my arm. "You're a _slut. _You aren't Rose anymore. You're a _slut_."

Somewhere my brain tells me it's not true.


	4. Mother

Time passes slowly. Vivienne and I have barely been getting food. Two litres of water each, two slices of bread each, a blob of cheese the size of a plum and some orange juice and vegetable mush. We were given that a day ago. We got the same thing five days ago. It's really hard to make this stuff last.

Vivienne has been dragged in and out, but I haven't moved. Every so often, Ryan comes to check on us. Vivienne keeps coming back with more bruises and blood. At this rate, she could be dead in two weeks. Maybe less.

I really miss home. I know if my dad ever catches Ryan he'll kill him. How I miss my family. Even just to hear my cousin Molly's shouting voice, telling us we ought to not get ourselves into trouble like this, would be comforting. I miss them with every ache of my heart.

And Scorpius. Whenever I close my eyes, he flashes into my mind. Always there, comforting me. Telling me everything will be okay. Whispering news about current events and affairs. Then, when I open my eyes, he's vanished; gone. But I know these images are the only things keeping me sane. Vivienne's already lost it. She kicks and screams and pounds against the walls when she's waking. I try to remember Vivienne's last sane words.

_"Rose," She croaked with a strange intensity, "I'm going crazy. You will too. He puts a spell on us, silently, every time we, well... yeah. It makes us go crazy for twelve hours. A bit like the confundus charm. But, if it's used too often, the victim goes mad for the rest of their life. Don't give in, Rose. Promise me," Her words were hard and demand_ing.

_"I promise!" I nodded quickly._

I stare down at the word carefully engraved in my arm; _Slut. _I remember that terrifying moment when I almost believed it.

* * *

Vivienne throws her bloody and bruised body against the wall. Her blue hair, electrifying although smudged mascara and puffy lips that are engraved heavily with lipstick only add to the illusion that she is a broken porcelain doll. Her shrieks fill the air, vibrating slowly through her throat before flying through her mouth and into my eardrums. Tears stain her red face as she tried desperately to escape this place.

"Vivienne, be quiet," I moan desperately, huddling in the corner. My stringy red hair hangs vibrantly in front of my eyes. She turns around to look at me and her eyes snap shut.  
"Name?" She asks, blinking her eyes dramatically a couple of times. I nod slowly and a tiny smile breaks out on her face, as if a little bit of her old self has returned.

"Vivienne," She repeats quietly. She continues to throw herself against the wall, but all the same she still ponders her name carefully. I smile and begin to gnaw on the inside of my cheek. It gives me something to do as I try to fill the long, boring hours that I spend confined in here. Blood fills my mouth as the flesh disintegrates. It sinks into my teeth but I have slowly learnt to ignore it. Then Ryan bursts in.

"Vivienne," Vivienne repeats madly. She is now walking around wildly in circles. Ryan races over to her, completely ignoring me. I curl up in a ball and hide my face in my new, ugly, brown way-too-long t-shirt.

"What did you say?" He demands pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes flutter around and then she realises what's going on, but not in time to stop her words.

"Vivienne," She says, before biting her lip. He hits her across the face.

"You are not Vivienne," He commands, "You are nothing. I am Master Ryan. Got it?" He punches her in the nose and blood spurts down her wrecked face. She nodded and let him drag her out.

"As for you," He growled, just before he left, "Remember who you are, slut," He walks out and slams the door shut. I run after it but I cannot find it. It has blended in to the wall. I slowly sink back against the wall and stare at the cut in my arm.

_Slut._

The word is ugly and foul and I shudder. I want to get out of here so badly, so desperately. Even though it's beginning to look like I won't get out of here, ever. But I need to. I have to get out. I have to see Scorpius again. Hear his laugh. It's the only thing I want.

But maybe life isn't all about wanting.

* * *

Two nights later and Vivienne still isn't back. There's a small cup of orange juice and some vegetable mush left. That's it. My starving appetite has gobbled everything else up much too quickly than usually. My stomach still rumbles and I just curl up in a tighter ball. I've been able to tell night and day recently, because whenever it's night the temperature plummets. I can also tell it's probably autumn from the weather. I just hope I am home in time for Christmas. I'd hate to spend it locked up in this miserable, dark, lonely place. Oh, how good it would be to eat a nice, fat, plump chicken with my grandmother's practically world-famous salad filled with lettuce and tomatoes and carrots that could make anybody drool.

I huddle against the wall as freezing air blows onto my face. Dirt is smudged on my legs and my back aches from leaning against the walls so much. My head spins as my mouth silently begs for water. My sight seems strangely blurry and I think I'm suffering from dehydration.

_Please don't let me_ _die. _

I just want to see Scorpius again. Just once. I miss him so, so much. How I long to be resting in his arms again, listening to his stupid jokes and letting him tickle me as I come out of the shower. How I long for things to be normal again.

I think I long too much.

* * *

I can't get to sleep. I miss home to much. I try to ignore my rumbling stomach, but between that and my pounding headache and annoying thirst, I doubt I'll get any sleep anytime soon. I strip myself of the small t-shirt I wear and wrap it around me so that it covers my chest and head. My breath soon turns warm and radiates over my face, though my legs shiver with cold.

I try to conjure good, happy memories, though none volunteer to come forth. I wish there was just a memory, just one, that can distract me from once again tracing the outlines of the bricks with my dirty, grubby fingers.

_Please. _

Nothing comes forth and my head pounds. I become sincerely afraid that I will die right here, right now.

_Just let me die._

How different my thoughts are to what they were a couple of hours ago doesn't matter any more. I just want to shrivel up. Just rest.

_Forever. _

Then something in the twilight sparkles and I begin to stir; it's Scorpius! He's come to save me!  
"Scorpius," I slur out. I reach out to grab his hand. Then he twinkles, and he's gone, just like that. Tears run down my face as I silently beg him to return to me.

"Help me, Scorpius," I beg, curling up in a ball. Then my mother's soft, calming voice reaches me and I sigh. Maybe I can curl up in her arms. If her voice is here, she must be here. She has to be here. She's come to help. She has to have.

_"__I remember tears streaming down your face_

___When I said, I'll never let you go_

___When all those shadows almost killed your light_

___I remember you said,_

___ Don't leave me here alone_

___But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
_Just close your eyes_

___The sun is going down_

___You'll be alright_

___No one can hurt you now_

___Come morning light_

___You and I'll be safe, and sound,"_

Oh, mother, how I wish my lullaby is true. Tears stream down my face and I just want to get out of here. But I can't. Now I know why. It's engraved into me.

It's because I'm a stupid, dirty little slut.

Maybe not. Maybe that's not what I am at all. Maybe I'm going crazy.

I really don't care who or what I am anymore. I just want to curl up in mother's arms.

"I love you, mum."

* * *

**A/N: I decide to make it a bit lighter than the last chapter. There's two more chapters before something really major happens. Please R&R!  
**

**Dom :D**


	5. Escape

My dreams are freaking me out terribly. They aren't nightmares, they're happy dreams. But every time I wake up all I can think about is how everything was perfect. How I thought I would go home and snuggle up to Scorpius like normal. I thought I was fine. But I wasn't. And these dreams, these flashbacks, they hurt me so much. I long for my old life. Last time I went to sleep I dreamt about my first time on a broom. I was in my fifth year, and I was dating Scorpius. I had never flown before. Not even in flying class. Then the broom just lay pathetically on the ground.

Scorpius guided me onto the broom. I was shaking so hard I was numb. Eventually he felt sympathetic, I guess, because he offered for me to just hop on the broom with him. So I did. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, my breathing slow and shaky. eventually we got a metre in the air, but I was already in hysterics. I was about to tell him to get me down immediately, but he just cut me off with a kiss. I was so scared. We flew higher and higher, and suddenly I realised the joy people found in flying. It was exhilarating being up high, looking down at Hogwarts. Scorpius grinned at me.

_"You like it here?" He asked, laughing a bit. I blushed._

_"Not as bad as I thought it'd be," I shrugged, trying to make it seem like I didn't care._

_"Mmm, sure," He smirked. We burst into joyous laughter, without a care in the world. _

I wish it was still like that.

I curl up in the corner and bite down a piece of stale bread - my food for today. It tastes horribly but somehow I manage to choke it down.

_How I long for normal life. _

Back when it was good.

* * *

My head pounds as I fall into the strange slumber again. It's not sleep, it's too terrifying for sleep. I'm stuck in a limbo of flashbacks. I can hear screaming but I have no idea if it's me or not. If it is me, I can't feel myself screaming. I try to block my ears to muffle out the sound.

_"Oy! Rosie," Albus ran up to me and stuck me in a headlock. I pushed him away playfully. We had done this many times; I was used to his headlocks, often taught to him by James. It was annoying sometimes, other times hilarious._

_"I'm not James!" I snapped, hiding my secret grin. He laughed._

_"I know, I just called you Rosie, didn't I, precious?" He rolled his eyes and I punched him in the arm softly. He acted as if he was offended. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. He put on his poshest accent and started doing little pirouettes he must've seen Lily do when she did ballet as a kid. Lily was brilliant at ballet; she could dance around all day flawlessly in tutus, with her hair braided up into a bun. She always wore a white tutu; never pink. It was stunning, what she could do, but you really wouldn't be able to tell that by looking at Albus' poor attempt to copy her._

_"Oh, oh, you've hurt me _so _much!" Albus exclaimed, dancing around and carrying on. I snickered._

_"Oh, god, Albus, get a room,"  
"I'm not making out, am I?"  
"What the fuck, Albus?" Scorpius exclaimed, looking stunned as he bumped into me. I was still in fits of laughter, so he obviously didn't bother asking me. Albus gave a flirty smile and fluttered his eyebrows._

_"Rosie mean, Scorpy," He teased, making a face,"Help me," Scorpius cracked up along with me. I decide not just to watch my old self, and I reach out to touch Scorpius' hand, but nothing happens._

Except me waking up screaming.

Vivienne wasn't here tonight. I haven't seen her in ages, so she's either locked up somewhere or dead. I hope it's the latter, so she wouldn't have to suffer any more. In any case, I miss her terribly.

_I have to get out. _

I need to. I'll go crazy if I stay here. I'm as sick as a dog. I need to get back to my life. I can't deal with this.

_Ever. _

* * *

I think it's been two days since I decided I needed to leave. I don't know. I've forgotten every single date ever.

_Except for Scorpius' birthday. _

It's the 17th of Janurary, 2006.

_Was I born in that year?_

I don't know.

_Maybe. _

Pretty much the only thing I know now is that I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I have to escape this madness.

_But how?_

My mother would know.

_"Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound." _

I wish that was true. I really do.

_Mum_.

I have to get out.

* * *

I decide to use a different tactic to banging on the walls; this time I just stomp around on the floor. I find a strange spot and jump on it multiple times. It reveals a tiny crack. Joy floods through me. I can get out! I can get out! I smile for the first time in ages. I continue to jump and stomp around, trying to make the crack bigger. After a few long hours of doing this, the floor finally gives way. I jump away from the hole quickly as shattered pieces of the floor fall down, down, down the hole. There's a small ladder attached down one side of the wall. I cautiously put my foot on the first rung and it feels steady enough, so I keep going. I hold on carefully, to fearful to let my hand leave the rung to give it a short break from the torturous blisters. Sweat drips down my forehead and I feel like a mess.

My hair frizzes out from the heat and my eyebrows knit together in frustration. My head spins but I pressure myself into continuing; I can't stop now. I don't know where I am, or what the time is. It's very hot, so it must be a hot time. Maybe a month...

_What's a month? _

Month.

I do have things associated with a 'month'. Candles on a cake.

_How I long for a candle and a piece of cake_.

Albus and Scorpius teasing me about a 'time of month' - whatever that is.

_Scor and Al. _

I climb down, down, down, down. My head still spins. I hear a song in my head that used to be Victoire's favourite. I think it was because it came from a movie she liked. She even danced with Teddy to it at her wedding - I think. It was old then. I hear Victoire humming it in my head, like she used to, back when things were normal.

_"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer..."

Me and Scorpius. Every step I take down this rung is one step closer.

_"One step closer..." _

With every step I take I'm one step closer to him.

I will find him.

_Always._

Always.

* * *

I will find him.

I've been climbing for ages.

I've been climbing for too long.

I need to find him.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more." _

"Scorpius."

_Come to me. I need you. _

"Scorpius." I don't know why I keep saying his name, but I know my purpose.  
_"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more." _

I land on the ground with a splash. Light flutters through. It's so bright that it hurts my eyes. I blink and keep my eyes tightly shut, not daring to face the light again. I love him. He loves me. I am his and he is mine. Anything else is unthinkable.

"Scorpius."  
_I will find you. _

* * *

**A/N: I don't own 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri nor 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. I was listening to these two songs & 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay on repeat when I wrote this. Next chapter you will find out where Rose is, and she will either 1. escape or 2. be re-captured. What do you think? And can you spot the Hunger Games reference at the end?**

**XOXO,**

**Dom.**


End file.
